


The Big Berry Wolf

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Derek loves strawberries, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grumpy Derek, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Shy Derek, Stiles makes ice-cream, but I'm not sure he gives good advices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is known as the Big Berry Wolf, and Stiles has had a crush on him for the longest time. But Derek seems to be only interested in his beloved strawberries, which he grows in the forest.</p><p>(prompt by Aredblush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Berry Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



> First of all, this is totally unbeta'ed so there's probably billions of mistakes in there. I apologize for that!
> 
> Second -though more important than the first point- this story was inspired by Aredblush amazing art that you can find [right here](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/125359852484/my-3-year-old-cousin-upon-hearing-the-story-of), so go have a look at it, admire how CUTE it is! I HAD to fic it because it was just precious.
> 
> It was supposed to be a quick 1k crack fic, but the story got out of hand and here we are!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi if you want to!](http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Stiles Stilinski had lived in the small town of Beacon Hills all his life. His father was the Sheriff of the town, and that was a pretty cool job if you asked Stiles. His father arrested people and solved _crimes_! Sure, ‘crimes’ was a big word for ‘stealing chicken’ most of the time, or ‘opening Mr Harris’ fence and letting the sheep run wild in the town for a couple of hours’. But it was still pretty cool.  
Stiles’ best friend was named Scott, and he was a great guy who liked animals. Whenever the two friends would go into the woods to play pirates, or explorers, or anything, really, and they would come across a hurt animal, Scott would always take it to Deaton’s house and help the strange man fix it.  
Doctor Alan Deaton was a strange man, quiet and mysterious, but he wasn’t the strangest person in the city: that would be the Hale family.

No one really knew the Hales. They were living in the woods near the town and always kept to themselves. The only thing people knew for sure about the family was that the mother was named Talia, the father Jeremiah, and the children were named Laura, Derek, and Cora. There was another man named Peter living with them, but people weren’t sure if he was Talia or Jeremiah’s brother. Oh, and they all were werewolves.  
But the werewolf part wasn’t the strangest thing around town: after all, Danny Mahealani was a fae, and Lydia Martin was a Banshee. There was even a guy named Greenberg who was a weresquirrel. _That_ was weird.

Most people were afraid of the Hales, because they were wolves and everyone had heard stories about what wolves could do. Stiles often heard parents telling their children to never wander into the woods, because they could end up eaten by the wolves, or worse: end up used as fertilizer for Derek Hale’s strawberries.  
That last threat was actually only a couple of years old, and was the most hilarious thing Stiles had ever heard. But the only time he had dared laugh about it, when he’d heard Mrs Higgins whisper-shout it to her seven-year-old grandson, he had been given the glare-of-death by the old woman, and had never done it again -not in public anyway-.  
The story behind it was quite simple: a couple of teenagers had wandered into the woods to have some ‘alone time’ (which means they were making out in the bushes, how original of them -though maybe Stiles was biased because he didn’t have anyone to fool around in the bushes with-) and they were rolling around in said bushes when Derek Hale had appeared, and growled at them because they were destroying his precious berry plantation! When they got back to the town (running and screaming) they had explained how Derek had threatened to ‘ _rip their throat out with his teeth and use their dead bodies as fertilizer for his strawberries_ ’.

Stiles had found it very creative. And this was how the Legend of the Big Berry Wolf had started. Stupid teenagers used it for games of dare (who could walk the closest to the strawberry bushes before chickening out and running back to town), but most people avoided the area like the plague. Stiles, always the curious one (to the great despair of his father), was often trying to convince Scott to join him to an expedition in the woods to see Derek Hale and his strawberries. So far, Scott had always refused (because he apparently was the one with survival instincts), and Stiles had been too much of a chicken to go into the woods by himself.  
Not for the same reason as the other teenage boys, though: he wasn’t afraid Derek Hale would kill him and use his body to grow more strawberries, oh no. He was just head over heels for the guy.

When Stiles’ mother was still alive, they would often go hike in the woods, because Claudia Stilinski was a woman who loved nature and she often called the woods ‘magical’. When Stiles had asked her one day if she was afraid of the wolves, she had smiled, stroked his cheek, called him _kochanie_ and said that he should never judge people based on what other people said of them, but make his own opinion, and that wolves were wonderful creatures so that, certainly, werewolves probably were pretty awesome too.  
They had crossed a younger Derek’s path more than once. One time, after hearing Derek’s stomach growl as the wolf was working on his strawberry plantation, Stiles had even gave him half his sandwich.  
Derek had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world -what colors were they? Green? Blue? Grey?- and the cutest scowl on his face when he had looked at Stiles all confused, glaring at the sandwich as if it had personally offended him. But Derek had taken the sandwich, and given a strawberry to Stiles instead.  
To this day, it was still the most delicious thing the boy had ever eaten.

 

The occasion to go into the woods had presented itself one morning though, with the slaughter of three of Mr Harris’ sheep. The man had been furious, screaming bloody murder, and accusing the werewolves of the crime. Stiles’ father, who had been rolling his eyes behind Mr Harris’ back the whole time, had been forced to go into the forest to question the Hales, and Stiles had tagged along: not because the Sheriff needed him, or wanted him there, really, but because Stiles had looked at him with the puppiest dog-eyes ever, and the Sheriff hadn’t been able to resist. Plus, Stiles had assured him that Derek and him were friends. The wolf had gave him a strawberry once. That had to meant something, no?

Turned out that no, it didn’t, and Derek had just glared at Stiles the whole time the Sheriff was talking with Talia and Jeremiah. When the matriarch of the Hale family had smiled and told the Sheriff that they didn’t even like sheep, Stiles had snorted loudly, and nodded.

“Everyone knows that wolves eat strawberries!”

Laura had cackled, but Derek had sent him a murderous glare, that Stiles had felt burning at the back of his head the whole way home, and into the next day.  
It hadn’t stopped him from going back near the Hale House the next day, hoping to catch sight of Derek. Because Derek was even more beautiful than in Stiles’ memory, with his beautiful face that would have Michelangelo weep, and thick eyebrows, and a permanent scowl.  
Derek had been taking care of his strawberry bushes when Stiles had plopped down next to the wolf.

“They look good!”

Derek had growled at that, and Stiles had put his hands in the air, smiling widely.

“I’m not gonna eat them, I promise!”

And that is how Stiles spent two weeks with the Big Berry Wolf. Sure, Derek never said a word, and Stiles had noticed more than one the wolf’s frown when he was talking or flailing too much. But Stiles had always been an active child -some might say _hyper_ active- and growing up -if you could call his actual state ‘grown up’- hadn’t change that. People were used to it though: it was just how Stiles was. Derek thought wasn’t used to it, and he was probably growing tired of Stiles, but the human was a bit selfish, and didn’t want to give up his time with the wolf-who-only-talked-to-his-berries. Especially because Scott had a girlfriend.  
She was a badass Kitsune, and Stiles liked her a lot, but Scott and her were in the ‘honeymoon phase’, as his dad said, which meant that they more often than not forgot about Stiles and his one-sided love for the Berry Wolf.

Stiles often thought that he should just give up and try to fall in love with people less… everything. But he was a bit selfish, we already established that, and he didn’t really want to give up on Derek. Because the wolf was adorable when the tip of his ears would turn read whenever he was frowning because of something Stiles had said or done -which happened a lot lately- and he was adorable when he was eating strawberries. Sometimes Stiles thought about licking the juice from the wolf’s fingers and… no! not going there.

 

The days had grew hotter in Beacon Hills, and Derek had given up on his leather jacket, much to Stiles’ chagrin. The human was a fragile little thing though, and was still wearing his favorite blue hoodie (blue was just pretty you know!). At least, until a very interesting conversation with his best friend Scott.  
Stiles had been complaining that he would never manage to make someone fall in love with him because he was such a klutz and a chatterbox, and no one liked both of those things, especially not in the same person. In a moment of weakness, Stiles had asked Scott to reveal his Big Secret (because Kira was ridiculously out of Scott’s league, though she was madly in love with him), and Scott had shrugged (the traitor), saying that he only had to “connect with what they loved”.  
And what was the only thing Derek Hale liked? Strawberries!

And this is how Stiles switched his favorite blue hoodie for a red one, and a green hat. The Sheriff had looked at him a little funny the first time, but shrugged it off. People were used to Stiles being a little weird.  
Derek had stiffened when he saw him, but said nothing, only frowning with the tip of his ears flashing red. Stiles had sighed. Well. Here went nothing. Stiles had tried to get Derek to talk to him, or grunt like he sometimes did, which always made Stiles very happy, but nothing. Derek had stayed crouched down by the bushes, taking care of his berries, and Stiles had left, a little heartbroken.

Stiles had only been able to stay away for two whole days though, and on the third day he was out of the door as soon as the sun was up, wearing his red hoodie and green hat, walking joyfully toward the woods and the strawberries.  
Derek was already there, and he looked like he hadn’t slept enough the previous night. He frowned a lot when he saw Stiles, but before the human was leaving to go back to his house, several hours later, the wolf gave him a small strawberry.  
They were as good as Stiles remembered, and it was _awesome_!

The weather was not that awesome in Beacon Hills though, and Stiles knew that werewolves ran hot, because Greenberg was a weresquirrel and he sweated a lot when it was hot outside, and always said it was because he was also half animal with a lot of fur. And wolves had fur, Stiles knew that because he was pretty sure he once saw Laura, or Cora, prowling around the strawberry bushes when Stiles was there with Derek  
So, it was really hot outside, and Derek often looked like he was dying, but he was still going into the woods to tend to his strawberries (and wasn’t that a proof of the man’s love for those juicy red berries?). He was definitely stealing Stiles’ water though, because more than once did the human find his water bottle half empty when he was certain he’d only taken a sip. He always tried to catch the werewolf red handed, but always failed.  
Then again, _werewolves_. They were literally built to be sneaky. Little traitors!

It was while eating chocolate ice cream that Stiles got the _best idea ever to woo your Berry Wolf_. He would make Derek strawberry ice cream! How could the wolf resist him after that? It would be both the flavor of the delicious gorgeous berries, and the coolness of an iceberg.  
So Stiles sneaked out of his house to go back to the bushes in the middle of the night, striping a bush of his berries.  
It took him the rest of the night to make the ice cream and, when the Sheriff woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see his son asleep at the kitchen table -well, not entirely surprised, no. none could be truly surprised with Stiles-. He simply shook his son’s shoulder while drinking coffee.

Stiles had to wait by the freezer for _hours_ before he could grab the tube of ice cream and run into the woods to bring it to Derek. He was on a little cloud, in a little strawberry-red-bubble, floating around, bouncing around by the flowers.  
Derek’s look pierced his bubble pretty quickly though and, before Stiles could even open his mouth, the wolf launched himself at Stiles.

“Why did you do that! Why did you take my berries! They’re mine! I trusted you! Why did you do that!”

And Stiles had forgotten that wolves were great sniffers (sorry!) and that Derek had probably smelled him by the bushes and… and… and his big brown eyes filled with tears, and his lip wobbled, and he sniffed once, holding the tube of ice-cream.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I just wanted to make you ice-cream.”

Derek blinked, once, twice, thrice, and shook his head a little, lessening his grip on Stiles’ red hoodie.

“What?”  
“I wanted to make you ice-cream. Because it’s really hot outside. I thought you’d like some ice-cream.”

Stiles sniffed one more time, and shook himself out of Derek’s grasp.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted you to like me back.” Stiles’ voice was barely audible, but then again, werewolves!  
“B…back? Do you… do you like me?”

Stiles nodded, miserable.

“Oh.”

And Derek was frowning again, ears all red.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be mad at me…”  
“Stiles! I’m not mad! I’m… I… I like you!”  
“Oh. Really? Because you always frown at me, and you ears turn all red and…”

Derek’s cheeks turned the same shade of red as his ears.

“Oh. OH! You like me!”  
“… I thought we already established that!”  
“Yes I know!” Stiles smiled widely. “But you _like_ me!”

Derek rolled his eyes, cheeks as red as his berries.

“So! Wanna taste my ice-cream?”

Sometimes the Big Berry Wolf could be spotted into town, holding hands with his boyfriend in the red hoodie and green hat. People often changed sides on the sidewalk, because _Derek Hale was a werewolf_ but Stiles totally knew that his boyfriend was just a Shy Wolf, who was frowning and getting red, hot, ears when he was attracted to people. But that was okay that only Stiles knew that: no one needed to know his boyfriend secret but him!


End file.
